


Home

by Sorenalice



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was rejected, but will a group of hunters help him find home? (set season 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was really, really fun to write. I noticed the lack of complete SPNxDP crossovers and decided why not? So I wrote this. A bit of angst and some blood I suppose. Anyway, I hope you enjoy yourselves reading this as much as I did writing it.

The iron cuffs were hot against my wrists. It felt like a bad sunburn. The kind where your skin starts to peel away and it feels like winter if there’s even a breeze. Not to mention the chaffing. My wrists were bleeding because of these stupid cuffs.And it was all because of these two freakishly tall, very attractive brothers, and a short, handsome, asian guy.   
I don’t even know where I am. All I know is that it’s dark, I’m probably underground, and at the rate the cuffs are going, I’m gonna have some likely permanent scars.  
When I say dark, though, I mean DARK. Like, I couldn’t even see anything with my improved night vision. It’s the first time in a long time that I haven’t been able to see anything. I’m pretty sure I didn’t like it.  
The place smelled like blood, probably mine, spray paint and old paper. It was an interesting combination of smells, to say the least. I think I heard a mouse running around behind me at some point. Yeah, I have no idea where i could’ve been.  
A loud clanking echoed from behind a wall and light poured in. Heavy footsteps thunked towards me and stopped. The air was filled with electrical buzzing and the bright, fluorescent light above me flickered on.  
I shut my eyes against the light and groaned. My body was still sore from when they were trying to catch me and the sudden light didn’t help much.  
“Heya, Spooky.” The shorter brother said with a growing smirk. I think his name was Dean, and the taller one was Sam. The shortest one was Kevin, I’m pretty sure. He was standing back in the other half of the room.  
“What?” my voice was cold and tight with repressed pain and anger. Dean’s lips quirked upwards with a huff, then his face got serious. “What are you again? We’ve got all of our books here and we can’t find anything like you. You weren’t lying were you?” I rolled my eyes and responded snarkily. “No, but I can if you want me to.”  
Dean frowned and looked back at Sam who started to recite some gibberish lines.  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…  
Sam stared at me when nothing happened. He repeated the line again and looked at me, confusion clear on his face. I cocked an eyebrow at him. “What? Was that supposed to do something?” Sam glanced away before he stood back behind his brother.  
“Look, guys, I told you what I was. There wouldn’t be anything in any of your books because I’m kind of a new thing. Ghost-human hybrid. There’s only two of us, and the other one became a halfa around 20 years ago.”  
“Halfa?”  
“Yeah, it’s what the ghosts call us. Half-a-human, half-a-ghost? Halfa. It’s a slur, I guess.”  
“You guess?”  
“Well, it’s not exactly a compliment. It points out our ‘only half’ status. Which, personally, I find a little offensive. I don’t like to think about the fact that I’m half dead whenever someone refers to my kind.”  
Dean nodded in understanding. Sam spoke up from behind him. “So, you say you’re half dead. Does that mean you think of yourself as alive?” I paused. I hadn’t really thought about that before. “Well, yeah, I suppose so. I mean I never really got to experience death or whatever, I don’t think I ever really died. So, yes.”  
Dean turned to his brother and shrugged. “Kevin, what do you think?” The shorter guy jumped and shook his head.   
Kevin walked up to me circling the chair I was sitting in. I would feel threatened, if Kevin didn’t look like a teddy bear and if it didn’t seem like he was only analysing me. His face grew more grim with each step, his shoes tapping on the cement floor with every other heartbeat.  
“How old are you?”  
“Depends.”  
“On what?”  
“Do you mean total or how long I’ve been half ghost?”  
“Total.”  
“I’m 15.”  
“How many years have you been a ghost?”  
“Just 1.”  
Kevin frowned deeply, grabbed Sam and Dean, and pulled them out of the room. He left the light on and closed the doors to the hallway. I only heard vague mumbles, but after a few minutes, they came back in.   
Kevin was at the front of the group and walked with purpose, Sam and Dean walked slowly behind him, each loosely holding guns.  
That’s how they caught me.  
\--X--  
My parents had rejected me. I couldn’t stay in Amity Park, they’d find me in a second. So Sam and Tucker’s houses were out. Jazz was in college halfway across the country, living in a dorm with another girl. She wouldn’t be able to take care of her little brother there. She needed a good education, and she couldn’t have that if she was worried about me the whole time. Vlad’s house was definitely not happening. There wasn’t anyone else I could stay with, unless you count Aunt Alicia in Spittoon, but she’d tell Maddie the second I got there, same with any other relatives.  
So, the the best alternative option would be settling into a new town, somewhere else. Maybe going into the foster system with an alias. But I’ve heard what happens to some foster kids. I don’t really want that to happen to me. I could go to a home or something, but then I’d probably still end up in a foster home somehow. I’d only go into the system if it was absolutely necessary.  
I was walking around a small town somewhere in Kansas. The nighttime air was cool against my cheeks and my backpack strained against my shoulders, full of food, clothes, blankets, and other supplies. I could almost see my warm breath puff out in front of me.   
Wait.  
I could see my breath, but it wasn’t warm.   
I quickly dashed behind a bush, checked to see if anyone was watching, and transformed into my ghost half. I jumped up and soared over the houses and stores, searching for a disturbance.  
There.   
Unnatural, orange light flashed from the windows of an old, rundown looking house. I phased inside just in time to see a rotting person slowly burn away. Two tall men stood over a hole in the floor. The wooden floor had been broken through, and a skeletal form was exposed. A fire raged in the pit.  
“Well, Sam. Wasn’t that fun? What was it you said? ‘Let’s go investigate the old Roddy house, it’ll be an easy hunt!’ well, I’ve got a broken nose that says otherwise.” The shorter one said angrily. The taller one, presumably Sam, snapped back. “You’re the one who got in the way of the pole I was swinging, Dean. I’m sorry I hit you in the face with an iron bar, but you didn’t have to get in the way.” Dean pouted and turned around. “Whatever, let’s just get out of here.”  
Unfortunately, he was facing me now, and I barely had enough time to go invisible. Dean stopped in his tracks. “Sam, did you see that?”  
“See what?”  
“A kid.”  
“What? No.” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked unkowingly at me. I gulped and started to slowly back out of the house, keeping my eyes on the two. Dean slowly raised a shotgun and aimed it at where I was backing away. My eyes widened and I went intangible as he fired.  
My stomach burned. I screamed.  
I fell backwards, losing my intangibility and invisibility and hitting the ground. My stomach was bleeding, hit with, what is that? Buckshot? No, there was too many. My middle was dotted with green and red dots.   
“What are you?” someone asked. I couldn’t understand them. My gut was on fire. I gasped in pain and my stomach sizzled, steam and smoke curling up, reeking of burnt ectoplasm.  
“Is he okay?” Voiced blurred into background noise and my breathing and heartbeat pounded in my ears.  
“I don’t know…”  
I felt myself being lifted and carried back out into the crisp night air. A brilliant white ring formed at my waist and split, travelling up and down my body, transforming me back to my human form. Well, there goes my secret. I’ll probably have to leave town again when I’m better, so no one calls the GiW, or worse, my parents. With my completed transformation, I heard gasps and someone ask “Kid, what are you?” to which I weakly responded “Half ghost.”  
Darkness consumed me.  
When I woke up I was here. Bound in heavy iron cuffs, and tied to a chair in a dark room.   
\--X--  
Kevin smiled warmly at me. He held up a heavy looking key and started explaining. “We’re gonna let you go.” My head snapped up to look at him. His face grew uncertain, and his eyes shifted to his left and he continued. “If you tell us everything right now. Depending on what we hear, you won’t have to stay with us.”  
“So, if I tell you the truth about what happened to me and why I was in that house, you’ll let me go?”  
“Yeah, basically.”  
“Sounds good to me.” I said, smiling. I was gonna get out of these cuffs and out of this hole in the ground. Kevin’s warm smile faltered and he looked back at Sam and Dean. Sam pulled a card table out of a corner of the- file room? Am I in an office? and Dean grabbed a few folding chairs. They set up in front of me and sat down, Sam with a legal pad and pen.  
Dean motioned for me to start talking and I sighed, wondering where to begin.  
“So, I was walking around here and I saw my ghost sense go off-”  
“No, Kid. From the beginning. Start with your name, where you’re from and how you got like this.”  
I huffed and looked down. I still don’t like talking about the accident. Especially not to some strangers who shot me in the stomach and chained me up in a basement office. They would find out if I lied about anything I said though, about my family especially. I don’t have any fake records or anything set up for any fake identities, so I’d have to use my real name. They could google the ghost portal easily enough and I wasn't getting out of here without telling them about that.  
“Alright. I’m Danny Fenton, I lived in Amity Park, Minnesota until a few weeks ago, with my parents Maddie and Jack Fenton. I went to Casper High School and when I was fourteen, I died in a lab accident in my parent’s basement lab.”  
“Wait- Fenton? As in ghost hunters Fentons?”  
“The very same. Anyway, I was in my parent’s lab, showing off their new invention when my friend Sam encouraged me to take a look inside. It was a ghost portal, a controlled tear between the dimensions. Only problem, though, it didn’t work. My parents were really broken up about it and they weren’t eating or sleeping or anything, just trying to figure out what was wrong with the portal. I felt kinda bad for ‘em. It was their life's work, and it never even turned on. I was already thinking about what I could do to help out when Sam suggested the idea. Then I got it into my head that if I could figure out what was wrong from the inside, then I could fix it and they could turn it on again.  
So, I put on a white hazmat suit with black boots, gloves, belt and neckpiece, and went inside. The floor was covered in wires and I put one hand on the wall so I wouldn’t trip on anything. A few steps in, I felt a click under my fingers and the world turned green. It hurt. I mean, it really, really hurt. We calculated it later and there was at least a million watts flowing through that portal. That, combined with the ecto-energy from the portal, basically fried me from the inside out with electrified ectoplasm. I’m not completely sure what happened after, but I woke up and my hair was white, my eyes were green and the suit had sort of inverted its colors. Y’know, black became white, white became black.  
We thought it was just a temporary side effect and that it would go away after a while. We thought it did because those rings- the transformation rings did come and turn me back to normal. We were wrong about it being temporary.   
I started dropping things and tripping and falling through stuff and going invisible, even floating sometimes. We figured it out eventually.   
Anyway, a few months after the accident I got in a fight with another ghost. That’s when I decided that I was going to try and stop all of the ghosts that would come through the portal. It’s my fault it was open in the first place, so it was my responsibility to send them back to the Ghost Zone. I helped people and saved them. I-” Dean cut me off.  
“Did your-uh- ghost form have a name?”  
“Yeah, Danny Phantom. The media hates me though. Prejudiced against ghosts and all that. Everyone thinks all ghosts are evil.”  
“So why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in Amity?”  
My face fell. I looked down at my feet and my breath caught in my throat. The edges of my eyesight blurred with the tears I was holding back.  
“No. M-my parents found out about me.”  
“What does that mean?” Sam asked. My response was sarcastic and my voice was thick with emotion.  
“They found out about me being a ghost. Ghost hunters- no, ghost nazis finding out that their son has been the ghost they were hunting? Yeah, that would end very well.” My heart clenched with how robotic I sounded. Completely emotionless. The three men’s faces twisted into pity and sympathy.  
They stood up and left the room. I called after them but they ignored me.   
That’s when I finally broke down. All of the emotions I’d been repressing since Maddie and Jack decided I wasn’t their son anymore bubbled up and overwhelmed me. My body shook with silent sobs and the blood that had dripped from my wrists was mixed with my salty tears.  
It was nearly ten minutes later when Sam, Dean and Kevin came back into the room. Kevin silently unlocked the cuffs around my wrists and helped me stand up. Sam and Dean stood by the entrance to the room and Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Dean.  
“We’ve got an offer for you.” I stared at Dean, narrowing my eyes at him. He continued. “You can stay with us if you want, and go to the school in town and come hunting with us sometimes. We have extra rooms here and having a half ghost on our side would be really cool, so-uh, you don’t have to, it’s just an option, you can leave whenever you want. Just consider it, maybe. We won’t tell your parents you’re here and you can still have a relatively normal life, I mean it’s not gonna be typical suburbia life, but at least you’ll have a home and a room and whatever else. So whaddya say, Danny, want to live here? With us?”  
I could only stare at him. He was a hunter. He hunted things like me. They all did. I looked from Dean to Sam to Kevin and back. Their faces were honest and sympathetic. They actually wanted me here. They knew that I was half ghost and they still wanted me in their house. They invited me into their house.   
I had never felt more accepted than I did right then. These people, these complete strangers, wanted me. My face was a mixture of shock and confusion. Who would want a freak like me in their house, living with them? Well, apparently, three hunters would.  
My lips slowly turned upwards into a smile.My eyes lit up with a light they hadn’t held in weeks.  
I was finally home.


	2. Garth, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. It’s been a while. Things have gotten hectic and finals just finished up today and ugh. Either way, this chapter picks up a few months after Danny moved in with the Winchesters. Thank you very much for reading.

“Dean, I think I’m dying.”  
“No, Danny. You’re not dying.”  
“I can’t feel my legs.”  
“So get rid of them, Spooky.”  
Danny glared at Dean from the backseat of the Impala, Sam in the passenger’s seat, barely stifling his laughter. Dean glared at the road ahead of him, white knuckling the steering wheel. He drew his lips into a thin line and huffed.  
“Fine. We’ll stop. The next gas station for ten minutes, then we’re done.”  
“FINALLY!”   
Dean rolled his eyes and stared back at the road, Sam still holding back laughter, Danny bouncing excitedly in his seat.   
Sam watched Danny and smiled. He decided he liked Danny during the first week he’d been living with them. He was a great kid. Sam’s smile turned into a frown as he thought about why Danny was living with them.  
His parents had disowned him and he couldn’t stay in his hometown because of that. He had friends he could’ve stayed with, but they lived back in Amity Park. His sister was in college and could barely provide for herself, let alone a teenage boy. Apparently there was a millionare or someone in Wisconsin that would have taken him in, but Danny hated the man and didn’t talk much about why he wouldn’t go there. He only said something about ‘Him’ and got really quiet.  
Sam couldn’t blame the kid for wanting to hide his ghost half from his parents. His parents were the Fentons. The Fentons are the most well known and effective poltergeist hunters out there. The brothers hadn’t personally been to Amity, but according to Danny and a few newspapers, there was a couple attacks a day. Although Danny did most of the hunting, the Fentons had also done quite a bit. They created the best ghost hunting equipment, if not just general creepy-thing hunting equipment. Dean had been wanting to get his hands on one of their ecto-guns for years now. They cost an arm and a leg, but they were very effective.  
The Fentons had loyal customers in hunters, and they knew it. They didn’t even bother with advertising, they just raised the price and half of their stock would be gone in the next month.  
The Fentons were great ghost hunters, so it makes sense why someone even remotely ghostly would want to avoid them. Danny was half ghost, and when he told them he got shot in the stomach with an ecto-gun he’d helped his Dad assemble.  
Danny had been hurt, badly. Both physically and emotionally. The physical wounds healed almost too quickly, but Sam knew that the emotional wounds of abandonment ran too deep to heal all the way.   
The Impala bounced into the lot of a small gas station and Danny almost flew out of the car and into the store. Dean and Sam walked calmly in after him, Dean rolling his eyes at Danny’s behavior.  
They’d been on the road for hours, and this was their first bathroom break. Sam walked through the aisles, picking snacks and drinks for himself, Dean and Danny.  
The station’s dingy yellow lights flickered every few seconds, casting irregular shadows on the chilled tile floor. The attendant was a middle aged obese man with piercings and tattoos. His nametag read Dale and he smelled like moldy cheese. The windows rattled a little in their panes every time a car went by.  
Sam sat down outside of the store, plastic bags resting on the ground between his feet. He sighed quickly and looked up at the night sky. A jangling noise echoed from phone in his jacket pocket. Sam jumped and grabbed the phone. He answered the call and held the phone up to his ears expectantly.  
“Hello?”  
“Yeah, Sam?”  
“Garth? What do you want?”  
“What, I can’t call just to say hi?”   
“No.”  
“Fine, whatever. Anyway, I know you’re just getting back from a thing with your new little brother and all, but I’ve got another one for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“ The Fenton’s son went missing a while ago. Amity Park is overrun with ghosts. They’d like a little help with either one.”  
“No. We can’t do that one.”  
“Why not? It’s the Fentons! If they like you they might give you some of their stuff for free. That’s too good to pass up.”  
“No, Garth. Do you have anything else?” Papers rustled in the background, Garth mumbled something to himself about ‘ungrateful idjits’, flipping through papers.  
“Series of murders in Sac city, Iowa. 7 victims, 7 days. Each one was stabbed, surrounded by sulfur.”  
“Demon? We’re in Kansas right now, but we’ll turn around. Probably be there in a day or two.”  
“Alright, Sam. Say hi to the new one and Dean for me, m’kay?”  
“Alright, Garth, see you.”  
“What’s the new one’s name anyway?”  
“Danny.”  
“Is that it? Just ‘Danny’?”  
“Bye, Garth.”  
“No, wait!”  
“What, Garth?” Sam sighed  
“Did you actually adopt the kid?”  
“Where did you hear that?”  
“I’ve got a few contacts. But seriously, adoption?”  
“Yes, Garth. Dean and I adopted him.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we didn’t want to have to lie to the cops when they ask us why we have a teenage boy in the backseat. He’s legally ours now. Well, mine, but whatever.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Dean thought it would be harder to adopt him if it was both of us, so the more responsible one, me, borrowed another hunter’s apartment for a while and filled out the forms.”  
“Why did you need to borrow an apartment?”  
“Garth is this really-” Sam sighed again, exasperated.  
“Sorry, sorry. Just wondering.”  
“Adopting a kid takes time and money. Lee Fitz let me borrow his for all of the inspections and interviews. Any other questions?”  
“I was just wondering, gosh. When am I gonna meet ‘im?”  
“I don’t know, Garth. The next time we see you, probably.”  
“That was specific, thanks.”  
“Bye, Garth.” Sam hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, sighing. Danny and Dean came walking out of the station, their arms heavily laden with potato chips, candy, pop and doughnuts. Sam stared at them and held up his bags of food, raised an eyebrow. Danny smiled and nodded. Dean trudged up to the Impala and opened the door, throwing the food in the back seat. Danny did the same. Sam rolled his eyes and put his bags gently in the back seat.  
“We’ve got a case.” Sam started, sitting in his seat. Dean paused and stared at Sam  
“What? Right now?”  
“Yeah. I just got a call from Garth. It’s in Sac city, Iowa. Multiple victims all stabbed, surrounded by sulfur.”  
“Demons, probably. Sac city, right? Have we been there before?”  
“I don’t think so, but it’s a really small town. only a couple hundred people.”  
“Alright,” Dean said, nodding. “Let’s go.” He revved the engine and pulled out of the station. He looked back at Danny. “Hey, this’ll be your first case with us, won't it?”   
“Yeah.” Danny said, nodding. Sam frowned. “You know, you don’t have to come with us. You can go back to the bunker and stay with Kevin.”  
“Are you kidding me? I’ve been wanting to go with you guys on a hunt for, like, weeks.”  
“If you’re sure. But you’re gonna hang back while we do all of the fighting, okay. We don’t want you getting hurt.”  
Danny stilled and gave Sam a withering stare. “You do realize that I fought ghosts on my own for a year, right? I can handle fighting. I’m half ghost, for god’s sake! If anything I can fight weird things better than you can!”  
“You’re fifteen years old, Danny. I don’t care if you can fight or not. You’re not fighting.” Dean said strictly.  
“I can do things!”  
“No.”  
“Dean, I-”  
“If you even think about fighting, you will be locked in your room with a salt barrier, eating salty, iron-rich foods. Okay?”  
Danny glared at Dean, the temperature in the car dropped a few degrees and Danny slouched back in his seat, pouting. “Fine.” he mumbled. “But if you two are like, about to die, I’m gonna save you. Whether you like it or not.” He stared out the window and Sam sighed.  
“Only as a last resort?”  
“Only as a last resort.” Danny huffed.  
Dean nodded. The Impala roared along the empty two- lane highway, classic rock leaking out of the speakers quietly, trees and fields streaking by. The moon shone high in the sky, and stars dotted the horizon.  
\--X--  
The Impala pulled into the parking lot of the Sac City Motel. It was a small place, it smelled like prunes and the rooms looked like they belonged in an old person’s house. The blankets were heavy quilts, the white sheets yellowed with sweat and time. The dull orange shag carpet crunched in some places and the television was straight out of the 70’s.The kitchenette in the corner was aqua blue with a bright red formica table sat in the center of the plastic tiled floor. The bathroom was a light yellow in color, the tub had rust stains streaming down the walls and the shower head was only about 4 and a half feet off of the bottom of the tub. The light flickered every once in a while.   
Dean quickly paid for the room at the front desk- the clerk was a sweaty lady named Sue- Dean flirted mercilessly with her- and got some take out from a local diner. The three sat at the table with their meals, Sam on his laptop, researching the victims.  
“So what’re we gonna do for cover? We could be FBI, but what about Danny. Kids don’t get jobs at the FBI.”  
“I could be your intern.”  
“What?”  
“Well, I don’t know if the FBI actually does it, but sometimes places offer high school kids intern positions. People are too lazy to actually look into it unless they know something about FBI internships already, and in a town like this, it’s not very likely.”  
The brothers stared at Danny, surprise etched into their features. “I never even thought of that.” Dean mumbled.  
“Okay, so, Danny is our intern, we’re agents-” Sam reached into his back and rummaged around. He pulled out two fake FBI badges and read off the names, “-Machiavelli and Homer. Really? Philosophers, Dean?”  
“I don’t know, I couldn’t get them out of my head.”  
“This is the last time I let you pick the aliases.” Dean grunted and took a swig of beer.  
“What’s my alias?” Danny asked with a grin.  
“Danny.” Dean replied gruffly. Danny’s shoulders drooped and his face fell into a pout.  
“Why don’t I get one?”  
“Because you don’t need one.”  
“But I want one.” he whined some more.  
“You’re not getting one. Don’t tell anyone your last name.” Danny made a groaning noise and looked over at Sam pleadingly.  
“Nope, sorry Danny.” Sam shook his head and glanced back at his computer. Danny huffed and crossed his arms.  
“Whatever. I’m goin’ to bed. Night.” Danny slid his chair away from the table and trudged over to the bed closest to the back wall. He kicked off his shoes and took his pajamas out of his bag. He walked into the bathroom and put them on, then came back out and collapsed on the bed, hardly even bothering to slide out from underneath the covers.  
-X-  
Danny woke up to someone shaking his ankle. He kicked out at whoever it was and gave a satisfied smile when he heard a grunt. “You little shit. C’mon. Get up!” Dean ripped the covers away from the bed, exposing Danny’s salmon colored jim-jams and making him groan.  
“There’s been a change of plans, we need to go.”  
“What?”  
“You can’t be here.”  
“Why not? What’s happening?”  
“Your parents are here. Someone invited them to come hunt something a few towns over.”  
“How do you know?” Danny sat up straight in his bed  
“Sam saw ‘em in the grocery store. They recognized him and told him about their next hunt.”  
“So we’re giving this one up?” Danny’s eyebrows creased in worry and he slowly slid off the bed.  
“Nope, Sam’s gonna drive you back to Garth’s and then come back.”  
“Why not just drop me at the bunker with Kevin?”  
“Garth wants to meet you, and Kevin’s busy. Get dressed”  
“Okay.” Danny grabbed his bag and made his way to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out, fully dressed and ready to tackle the day. He stuffed his things back into his duffel and slung it over his shoulder. “Ready to go?”  
Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, his knee bouncing up and down rhythmically. He smiled sympathetically up at Danny. “I am if you are.” He stood up, jingling the keys in his hand, and headed for the door.  
“See you, Dean. Don’t die on me, alright?” Dean laughed and nodded.  
“See you, Danny. I’ll try to make this one quick so you’re not stuck with Garth for too long.”  
“Thanks.” Danny chuckled and walked after Sam.  
“Don’t do anything stupid, Dean.” and with that, Sam walked out the door.


End file.
